Valentinstagsüberraschung
by Yamica
Summary: Der Tag der Liebenden steht vor der Tür, doch zu Kílis Enttäuschung, scheint Fíli das vollkommen vergessen zu haben...


Kíli war aufgeregt. Morgen war es soweit, der Tag der Pärchen kam. Ein Tag, an dem sich Pärchen Geschenke überreichten, sich ihre Liebe erneut gestanden und eine wunderbare Zeit miteinander verlebten.

Er wartete seit der Neujahreswende auf diesen Tag und endlich war es soweit. Er hatte alles vorbereitet. Ein wunderbares Geschenk für Fíli und er würde ein tolles Essen vorbereiten und vieles mehr. "Perfekt! Ich hab alles!" Er hatte nochmal alles kontrolliert. Nichts durfte fehlen!

Für so etwas hatte Fíli scheinbar aber gerade gar keinen Kopf, denn er hetzte mit ihrem Onkel durch den Palast, der ein Jahr nach der Schlacht der fünf Heere, noch immer im Aufbau war.

Kíli sah ihm beinah sehnsüchtig hinterher, wenn er seinen Bruder mal sah. Doch durch den Stress hatten sie kaum Zeit zu reden und als es dann Abend wurde, wollte Fíli einfach nur noch schlafen. Keine Zeit und Lust zum richtig kuscheln. Nicht einmal kurz reden war noch drin. Fíli schlief einfach ein. Kíli seufzte, ließ sich davon aber nicht unterkriegen. Er wusste wie viel Fíli arbeitete und am nächsten Tag sollte es ja besonders werden.

Doch als Kíli aufwachte, war er allein im Bett, Fílis Seite bereits ausgekühlt.

Verblüfft sah sich Kíli um. Es war noch nicht spät, also konnte es nicht daran liegen, dass er einfach zu lange geschlafen hatte. Und selbst dann hätte Fíli ihn doch wecken können. Doch dem war nicht passiert. Er fand auch nirgends eine Nachricht was los war, gar nichts. Vielleicht hatte er schnell los gemusst? Kíli konnte es nicht sagen.

Anstatt lange darüber nachzugrübeln, kam er aus dem Bett. Er wollte alles vorbereiten, damit auch er seiner täglichen Arbeit nachgehen konnte. Schließlich gab es auch für ihn einiges an Arbeit zu tun.

Zum Mittagessen sah er Fíli das erste Mal, der sich zu ihm setzte und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Schläfe hauchte. "Hallo Liebling..."

"Hallo Fi...", lächelte Kíli ihn an. Für Fíli war das sein Kosename. Einmal hatte er Fíli Schatz oder sogar Liebling genannt, doch Fíli mochte diese Bezeichnung nicht, war der Meinung, das stünde nur ihm. Also nannte Kíli ihn ebenso. Zuerst war Kíli etwas enttäuscht gewesen, doch als sein Bruder ihm erklärte, dass er, wenn er schon einen Kosenamen bekam, einen "einzigartigen" haben wollte. Also hatte er ihn bekommen.

"Und war dein Tag bisher auch so stressig?", wollte Fíli zwischen zwei Bissen Braten wissen.

"Geht", antwortete Kíli und sah ihn fragend an. "Hast du so viel zu tun? Hatte gehofft, dass wir nachher Zeit füreinander haben." Mit seinen Augen warf Kíli ihm eine Art Botschaft zu.

"Puuuh, wird schwer", meinte Fíli. "Heute stehen noch zwei Sitzungen an und Thorin wollte die Mienen besichtigen... wird wohl spät heute."

Kílis Gesichtszüge erstarrten. Er wollte schon ein großes "Aber" hervorbringen, biss sich jedoch auf die Wangeninnenseite und nickte. "Ich verstehe. Ich hoffe es wird nicht zu stressig für dich und du kannst das schnell erledigen." Er setzte ein tapferes Lächeln auf. So viel zu seinem geplanten gemeinsamen Tag mit Fíli.

"Balin könnte auch etwas Hilfe gebrauchen", meinte Fíli nachdem er sein Bier leer getrunken hatte. "Wenn du nachher zu ihm in die Bibliothek könntest, würdest du mir was abnehmen. Das wäre toll."

Kílis Hände ballten sich unter dem Tisch zusammen. "Ja klar, kann ich machen." Was war mit Fíli los? Wusste er nicht was für ein Tag heute war? Warum benahm er sich so... gewöhnlich? Heute war doch der Tag der Verliebten!

Und das sah man sonst auch überall, denn überall standen Zwerge zu zweit herum, turtelten, schmusen sogar in aller Öffentlichkeit, was Zwerge sonst gar nicht gern taten. Kurz sah Kíli sogar Ori mit hochrotem Kopf hinter Dwalin her trippeln, der ihm die Bücher davon trug.

Und Fíli hingegen behandelte ihn total abweisend. Was war los? Hatte Fíli denn gar keine Lust auf diesen Tag? Aber er hatte gar nichts gesagt!

Kíli trollte sich zu Balin in die Bibliothek, innerlich total niedergeschlagen.

Der Weisshaarige Zwerg wusste ihn gut zu beschäftigen, doch auf einmal schlug er das Buch laut zu und sah Kíli eindringlich an. "Fertig! Ich glaub du solltest jetzt zurück in eure Gemächer."

Kíli nickte einfach nur, packte all sein Arbeitszeug weg und trollte sich. Er musste einiges an Willen aufbringen nicht den Kopf beim Laufen hängen zu lassen. Jetzt war es bereits früher Abend und er hatte Fíli nur kurz gesehen. Die Hälfte seiner Planung war im Eimer. Er fühlte sich mies! Das war ein schrecklicher Valentinstag!

Als er seine Gemächer betrat, war er verwundert darüber, dass es im Eingang abgedunkelt war. Aber aus Richtung Bad flackerten ihm Lichter entgegen.

Verwirrt ging Kíli Richtung Bad. Warum hielt Fíli es so dunkel, wenn er baden wollte? Oder hatte er vorhin gebadet und einfach ein paar Kerzen vergessen zu löschen? War er denn überhaupt schon da? Er hatte ja gesagt, dass es spät werden würde. "Fíli?"

Als er die Tür aufstiess wurde er beinahe erschlagen, von hunderten von Kerzen und einem angenehmen Duft, der ihm in die Nase stieg. Auf dem Boden lagen Rosenblütenblätter.

Kílis Augen wurden riesig. "Was zum...?" Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da vor sich sah.

"Hallo mein Herz", schnurrte Fíli auf einmal von hinten in Kílis Ohr.

Kíli zuckte ein wenig zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Fíli?" Sein Herz wummerte stark.

"Das klingt so fragend... hast du jemand anderen erwartet? Muss ich eifersüchtig sein?"

Sofort schüttelte Kíli den Kopf. "NEIN! Natürlich nicht! Aber... na ja... den ganzen Tag über... du hast dich so seltsam verhalten...", versuchte er zu erklären.

"Ich hatte das hier vorzubereiten... es sollte eine Überraschung werden."

Kílis Augen hellten sich auf und er begann zu lächeln. "Du hast das den ganzen Tag über vorbereitet?"

Er legte seine Hände auf Fílis Brust. "Für uns?"

"Nein, für Thorin und Bilbo... natürlich für uns du Dussel"; lachte Fíli und beugte sich vor, um Kíli zu küssen.

Sofort erwiderte Kíli den Kuss. "Du bist der Beste! Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich dich auch... na komm, zieh dich aus... ab ins Wasser."

"Zu Befehl!", grinste Kíli und zog sich aus. Die Kleidung packte er in einen Korb. Dann stieg er ins warme Nass. "Herrlich!" Abwartend drehte er sich zu Fíli um.

Der zog sich ebenfalls aus und behielt Kíli dabei immerzu im Auge.

Kaum war auch er im Wasser, kam Kíli auf ihn zu. "Darf ich dir die Haare waschen und dir die Schultern massieren?"

"Du darfst alles was du willst..."

"Ja?", schnurrte Kíli schon fast und trat hinter ihn. "Dann halte ich mich nicht zurück." Liebevoll wurden die Haare gewaschen. Kíli wusste genau wie Fíli es mochte, nur um anschließend seine Finger über die Schultern wandern zu lassen und sie zu kneten.

Fíli schnurrte regelrecht auf, was ziemlich tief klang und an einen Löwen erinnerte.

Kíli lächelte zufrieden und verwöhnte seinen Bruder mit einer ausgiebigen Schulter-Nacken-oberer Rückenmassage.

Danach wurde er jedoch von Fíli zum Rand gedrängt und geküsst. Seine Hände glitten über Kílis noch immer jugendlich, schlanken Körper.

Der jüngere Zwerg begann daraufhin zu keuchen und leicht zu stöhnen. "Fi... hmm..." Zu mehr kam er nicht. Seine Hände legten sich auf Fílis Schultern.

Fílis Zunge schob sich zwischen Kílis Lippen und seine Körpermitte presste sich gegen Kílis.

"Hmmnnn..." Kíli öffnete seine Beine etwas und ergab sich in den Kuss. Er fühlte sich großartig an. Fíli wusste einfach zu genau wie er es liebte und wie es für sie beide am besten war.

Doch nach einer Weile wurde er in Fílis Arme gezogen, der sich mit ihm auf ein Bänkchen setzte, welches unter Wasser stand. Liebevoll hielt er den Jüngeren fest.

Kíli lehnte seine Wange gegen Fílis Stirn, schlang die Arme um Fílis Schultern. "Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich dich auch mein Stern..." Fíli hob Kíli irgendwann auf den Wannenrand und streichelte über seine Schenkel.

Währenddessen kraulte Kíli ihn im Nacken und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

Doch beim Kuscheln sollte es nicht bleiben. Fíli küsste irgendwann Kílis Bauch und wanderte dann tiefer.

Je tiefer Fíli wanderte, desto aufgeregter flatterte Kílis Herz und desto hektischer wurde sein Atem.

"Nicht hyperventilieren", mahnte Fíli, ehe er Kílis Gliedspitze küsste.

Kíli gab sein Bestes, keuchte aber auf, als die Lippen diese sensible Stelle berührten. "Fi..." Eine Hand fuhr durch die blonde Mähne, während die andere den Oberkörper stützte.

Fíli aber wollte seinen Liebsten hören und nahm daher Kílis Glied schon kurz darauf in den Mund und schob die Lippen so tief wie er konnte.

Er bekam, was er wollte. Kíli stöhnte laut auf und bewegte sich ihm entgegen. "Fi... oh Fi..." Seine Beine zitterten.

Der Blonde grinste innerlich und hielt Kílis Becken fest, damit der nicht einfach hochstossen konnte.

Das war so grausam, dass Kíli irgendwann nicht mehr konnte. Sein Arm knickte ein und er sank auf den Rücken.

Fíli erhob sich, trat zwischen Kílis Schenkel, liess ihn spüren, was bald schon auf ihn zukam.

"Fi...", stöhnte Kíli und sah zu ihm hoch. Er streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, wollte ihn nah bei sich haben und spüren.

Wie gewünscht beugte sich Fíli zu ihm runter und küsste ihn. "Bist du bereit für mich?"

"Immer! Für dich immer!", keuchte ihm Kíli heiß entgegen. Er hob die Beine an und spreizte sie weit. "Ich gehör dir! Nur dir!", keuchte er ihm ins Ohr und biss leicht in das Ohrläppchen.

Das liess nun auch Fíli leise raunen und er fuhr mit einer Hand zwischen Kílis Beine, um seinen verborgenen Eingang zu massieren, dagegen zu dippen und vorzubereiten auf das was kommen würde.

Bald schon hielt es Kíli nicht mehr aus. Er griff nach Fílis Handgelenk und sah ihn fordernd an. "Nimm mich! Lass mich dein sein!"

"Nein.. noch nicht. Du bist noch nicht so weit..." raunte der Ältere. "Und wir haben nichts hier... komm rüber ins Schlafzimmer." Fíli stieg aus dem Becken und ehe Kíli sich versah, wurde er hoch gehoben und in den anderen Raum getragen. Auch dort hatte Fíli sich viel Mühe gegeben, alles her zu richten und nur die weichsten Felle lagen auf dem Bett.

Kíli wimmerte, als Fíli von ihm abließ, wollte protestieren. Er war doch bereit! Und wie er es war! Er wollte Fíli spüren. Dann wurde er plötzlich hochgehoben und ins Schlafzimmer getragen. Seine Augen glänzten bei dem, was er erblickte. Fíli hatte das einfach perfekt hergerichtet. Da tat es ihm schon wirklich leid, dass er nichts hatte vorbereiten können, wie er es vorgehabt hat. Leichte Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihm auf.

Doch die gerieten in den Hintergrund, als Fíli ihn in den Fellen ablegte und sich über ihn brachte. "Du bist wunderschön mein Prinz", raunte der Blonde.

Kíli lief rot an. "Dafür bist du absolut perfekt Fi!", hauchte er ihm entgegen.

Wieder schlang er die Arme um seine Schultern. "Bitte nimm mich! Ich will dir gehören!", flehte er erneut.

Fíli küsste ihn und griff zwischen die Felle, wo er einen Tigel deponiert hatte. Der Blonde schien an alles gedacht zu haben. "Gleich mein Goldstück, gleich..."

Kíli konnte es kaum noch abwarten. Er brachte sich den Fingern entgegen, bewegte sich gegen sie. Wenn Fíli nicht bald in Aktion trat, würde er für nichts mehr garantieren. Er wollte, BRAUCHTE ihn... JETZT! "Fi... bitte!"

Der Ältere schob einen Finger langsam in Kílis Körper, verteile die ölige Substanz aus dem Tiegel grosszügig, während er verheissungsvoll über Kílis Hals hoch bis zu dessen Kinn leckte.

"Fiii...", drängte Kíli ihn. Er legte den Kopf Richtung Nacken, kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Ihm war vor Lust fast zum Heulen zumute. "Bitte... bitte..."

"Das klingt so wundervoll...", schnurrte Fíli und nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu. "Lass mich deine Stimme hören..."

Kíli konnte nicht mehr und wollte nun die Führung übernehmen. So lehnte er sich gegen Fíli auf, doch der hatte das scheinbar vorausgesehen und benutzte sowohl Körpergewicht als auch -kraft, um Kíli unten zu halten. "Du mieser... ah... hah..." Kíli stöhnte auf, als sein Lustpunkt getroffen wurde.

Kíli konnte nicht mehr und wollte nun die Führung übernehmen. So lehnte er sich gegen Fíli auf, doch der hatte das scheinbar vorausgesehen und benutzte sowohl Körpergewicht als auch -kraft, um Kíli unten zu halten. "Du mieser... ah... hah..." Kíli stöhnte auf, als sein Lustpunkt getroffen wurde.

"Ja? Was wolltest du sagen?", raunte Fíli mit vor Lust tiefer Stimme.

"Huh... hah... ah...", war alles, was er an Antwort bekam. Kíli hielt sich an seinen muskulösen Oberarmen fest und bewegte sich den Fingern entgegen.

Fíli stiess erneut zu, ehe er die Finger zurück zog und erneut nach dem Öltiegel griff.

Kíli zitterte derweil vor Lust. Er rieb seine Schenkel gegen Fílis Hüfte. "Fi..."

"Willst du mich mein Liebster?", wollte Fíli wissen, während er das Öl auf seinen eigenen, fast schon schmerzhaft harten Schwanz auftrug.

Eifrig nickte Kíli und zog Fíli zu sich runter, verhakte die Füße hinter seinem Rücken. "Nimm mich Fi. Füll mich aus! Lass mich dich spüren... hart und tief... und JETZT!"

Mit dem letzten Wort drang Fíli mit einem Stoss in seinen Bruder ein.

"JA!" stöhnte Kíli laut und zufrieden auf, zog Fíli mit seinen Füßen enger zu und in sich. "Oh ja!"

"Huuuuh, oh Kíli... langsam, langsam... oder das hier ist gleich zu Ende", keuchte der Blonde.

"Egal...", keuchte Kíli und grinste, küsste ihn kurz. "Ich bring dich schon erneut zum Stehen mein Bester!"

"Na, dann..." Fíli zog sich etwas zurück und stiess dann erneut kräftig zu.

Kíli gab sich seinem Bruder hin, doch kurz bevor sie beide ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, stieß er Fíli ein wenig von sich, sodass sie sich trennten. Als Fíli ihn fragend ansah, grinste er ihn an und schmiss ihn kurzerhand auf den Rücken, brachte sich breitbeinig über ihn. Dann packte er Fílis Glied und liebkoste es ein wenig, ehe er es sich an den Hintern hielt. Lasziv grinste er Fíli an, ehe er sich langsam sinken ließ. "Hahh..."

"Haaaaah... du Biest!", japste Fíli und seine Finger krallten sich in Kílis Hüften, hinterliessen sicher bald blaue Flecken.

Grinsend blieb Kíli aufrecht auf ihm sitzen. Mit seinen Händen stützte er sich an Fílis Oberschenkeln ab, sodass er seine Hüfte etwas bewegen könnte. "Was denn?", keuchte er lasziv, während er seine Hüfte kreisen ließ. Hin und wieder spannte er den Hintern an, sodass er Fíli zusätzlich stimulierte.

"Hnn..."; knurrte Fíli und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Kíli nahm sich Zeit. Zwar war er selbst mehr als erregt, doch genoss er es gerade sehr mit Fíli zu spielen und ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Und wie er Fíli im Griff hatte. Der blonde Thronerbe versuchte nahezu vergeblich hoch zu stossen.

Das ließ Kíli aber nicht zu. Dafür erhob er sich hin und wieder einmal, nur um mal gaaaaaaaaanz langsam wieder runter zu kommen... nur um sich plötzlich einmal kräftig nieder zu lassen. "Aaaahh..." Das war sein eigener Lustpunkt gewesen. Das ließ ihn schlucken und durchatmen. "Huh..." Zitternd blieb er wieder sitzen und begann seine sinnliche Quälerei von neuem.

"Du bist verrückt", stöhnte Fíli und versuchte den Jüngeren zu dirigieren.

"Sagt... ah... der Richtige..." Kíli hatte sich wieder angehoben und kräftig nieder gelassen. Dieses Mal hatte Fíli ihn fest an den Hüften gepackt und runter gezogen. Nach und nach wurde es schwieriger sich richtig zu bewegen. Mit jedem Stoß hatte Kíli das Gefühl seine Beine würden keine Kraft mehr haben um ihn anzuheben. Irgendwann saß er dann auch zitternd auf Fíli und konnte sich nicht mehr erheben. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Huh... huh..."

"Jetzt bin ich wieder dran"; knurrte Fíli und richtete sich auf, so dass Kíli in seinen Schoss sackte.$

"Ah, hah..." Kíli wäre fast nach hinten gefallen, doch Fílis Arme hielten ihn fest. Als er Fílis entschlossenes Gesicht sah, zitterte er erst recht. "Fi..." Als Fíli ihn zurecht rückte, wurde sein Lustpunkt gestreift. Er wimmerte auf und legte die Hände auf Fílis Schultern.

Durch die Liebesschaukel konnte Fíli zwar nicht gross zustossen, dennoch reizte er Kílis Innerstes immer wieder.

Irgendwann konnte Kíli nicht mehr. "Nicht... nicht noch mehr...", wimmerte er und lehnte seinen Kopf an Fílis. Eine Träne entkam seinem rechten Auge und benetzte sowohl seine als auch Fílis Wange. "Tut mir Leid..." Sein Innerstes war langsam überreizt.

Fíli hielt sofort ruhig und streichelte Kílis Wange. "Hey... hey, nicht weinen..."

Kíli atmete durch, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Fílis. "Tut mir leid." Fíli spürte deutlich wie Kílis Körper zitterte, besonders seine Hüfte und die Beine.

Daraufhin legte Fíli seinen Bruder sachte zurück und brachte sich über ihn, begann langsam zuzustossen.

"Ah...", stöhnte Kíli und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Finger drückten sich in Fílis Arme.

Der gab sich nun Mühe und spürte, wie auch seine Erregung bald schon zum Höhepunkt kommen würde. Immer fester und schneller versenkte er sich in Kílis Körper, hielt diesen fest, um ihn nicht von sich wegzustossen.

Inzwischen hielt Kíli ihn mit den Armen umschlungen und ebenfalls fest an sich gedrückt. Er biss leicht in Fílis Schulterbeuge, ehe er immer lauter aufstöhnte. "Fi... Fi... ah... hah..." Dann konnte er nicht mehr. Innerlich explodierte alles. "Aaaaahhhh..."

Sein Körper krampfe sich abrupt zusammen, dass Fíli ihm augenblicklich folgte und sich mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen in ihm ergoss.

Kíli hielt ihn fest, bis die Nachbeben einsetzen und er kraftlos nach hinten sank.

Fíli liess den Kopf auf Kílis Schulter sinken, während er mit einer Hand über die Brust des Dunkelhaarigen strich, die Finger durch die weichen Härchen gleiten liess.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Kíli wieder reden konnte. "Ich bin... alle..." Müde aber befriedigt lächelte er Fíli an, schnurrte beinah, als die Finger seine Brust kitzelten.

"Alles Gute zum Valentinstags Liebling", hauchte Fíli müde und hob den Kopf etwas, um den Jüngeren zu küssen.

"Danke. Dir auch", säuselte Kíli zurück und erwiderte den Kuss. Er schmiegte seine Wange an Fílis. "Jetzt war meine Planung komplett für den Eimer. Wollte dir was schenken und so..."

"Hast du doch... dich."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Kíli rot. Dann begann er zu lachen. "Du bist mir echt einer!" Er küsste ihn erneut. "Valentinstag ist echt was Besonderes..." Er grinste Fíli an und säuselte ihm dann lasziv ins Ohr: "Ich freu mich schon auf den nächsten!" Fíli schnurrte, packte Kílis Handgelenke und drückte sie aufs Bett. Er grinste nun ebenfalls. "Dieser hier ist noch lange nicht vorbei!" Mit diesen Worten verband er ihre Lippen zu einem sinnlichen Kuss.


End file.
